Vincent Saga
The''' Vincent Saga is a period in the CPUCS covering the first three seasons, starting with SUBSCRIBE TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (27 December 2018) and ending with ENDGAME (28 April 2019). This period saw the dominance of Vincent over CPUCS; initially a heel for victorious fighters to face in Thug Finals, Vincent quickly rose to the role of the hero through his distinctively decisive playstyle. Skillshare Kirby, Audible Link, King Dedede, PG Incineroar, and Blue Incineroar also rose to prominence. This period also saw the introduction of ToyConvict and the concept of the multiverse, including the dimension-travelling Punished Convict and Major Duncan, building to the invasion of the Light Realm by Dark Vincent's forces from the Dark Timeline. The Saga ended with the successful defeat of Dark Vince and his forces, the defeat and two-year disappearance of ToyConvict, and the death of Vincent at the hands of Blood Falcon. Episodes Season 1 * SUBSCRIBE TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * PLEASE SUBSCRIBE PLEASE................ * please sub to me and alax please....?????? * VINCENT'S REVENGE * THE SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX Season 2 * BRACKET NAME * INCIN'S BIG WIN * PLANTATIONAL * PRISON BREAK * SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX 2 Season 3 * NO FUN ALLOWED * WORLDS COLLIDE * TRAINING CAMP * THE BEACH EPISODE * ENDGAME Notable Events Season 1 * '''SUBSCRIBE TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - The first ever episode of CPUCS. Ridley, PG Incineroar and Ken debut, Dark Samus wins the tournament. Vincent makes his first ever appearance, defeating Dark Samus in Thug Finals. * 'PLEASE SUBSCRIBE PLEASE................ '- Lucina, Rosalina and Luigi debut. Incineroar takes home his first championship title. Lucina's showstopping fight against Shulk, one of the finest in all of CPUCS, takes place. * 'please sub to me and alax please....?????? '- Zelda and Hilda debut, with Zelda not only claiming victory but also being the first fighter to ever defeat Vincent, in Thug Finals. * 'VINCENT'S REVENGE '- Skillshare Kirby, Audible Link, and Blue Incineroar debut, with Kirby and Link taking the tournament by storm, bu Link was eventually the winner. Vincent makes his first ever appearance in brackets. * 'THE SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX '- First Season finale, with Skillshare Kirby emerging the victor of Season 1 after a close battle with Incineroar and becoming the first sponsored fighter soon after, and Richter going off to medical school a few months later. Season 2 * 'BRACKET NAME '- Parsec Captain Falcon debuts, and ToyConvict first appears to intimidate Vincent. In Thug Finals, Skillshare Kirby fights the champion, Falco, instead of Vincent, a first for CPUCS. * 'INCIN'S BIG WIN '- Breath of the Wild Mario makes his first and only appearance. Dr. Mario infamously blows his debut game against Blue Incineroar. Vincent wins his first ever championship title. Thug Finals takes place without the champion of the tournament for the first time, instead being a match between Panda Global Incineroar and Blue Incineroar. This would be the case for some later tournaments. * 'PLANTATIONAL '- Piranha Plant debuts, defeating champion Cloud in Thug Finals. LinusH111 makes his only tournament appearance, the only fan-submitted fighter to appear in CPUCS. * 'PRISON BREAK '- King Dedede debuts, defeating ToyConvict and sending him back to jail. Ridley takes home his first championship title after an intense match against Luigi. No Thug Finals are held. * 'SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX 2 '- Second Season finale, with Link taking home the championship and being the Season 2 Champion. He wins a sponsorship from Audible.com for this. King Dedede defeats Vincent, adding to his reputation. Season 3 * 'NO FUN ALLOWED '- Dark Vincent makes his tournament debut, defeating Vincent but losing to King Dedede. Dark Ken makes his tournament debut. Audible Link wins the tournament, but Dark Vince, noticing some unseen potential in Link after he defeated Dark Ken, defeats the champion during Thug Finals, temporarily merging the Dark and Light Timelines and corrupting Link into Dark Audible Dark Link. * 'WORLDS COLLIDE '- Punished Convict and Major Duncan debut, coming to the Light Realm to fight off Dark Vincent's invasion. Captain Falcon begins to shine, but in his debut appearance Dark Vince's servant Dark Wolf crushes the bracket, including Major, giving Dark Vince control over the Light Realm. In Thug Finals, Punished Convict and Major train together on Umbra Clock Tower. * 'TRAINING CAMP '- Tournament to see who will join Vincent in an attack on the Dark Realm. Captain Falcon gets a sponsorship from Parsec, and Blue Incineroar wins his first tournament. In Thug Finals, Dark Audible Dark Link attacks, and Blue Incineroar frees him from Dark Vincent's control. * 'THE BEACH EPISODE '- A relaxing break, as the fighters go to the beach. Blue Incineroar wins his second consecutive title, but PG Incineroar returns in Thug Finals to ensure he doesn't fall to the dark side. * 'ENDGAME '- The invasion of the Dark Realm, where Dark Vince's forces are crushed and he himself is defeated in the depths of his own lair by Vincent. Rosalina earns her first win in all of CPUCS. Blood Falcon debuts, killing several notable competitors: Parsec Captain Falcon, King Dedede, and even Vincent. After a season and a half of weak showings, Skillshare Kirby returns to form, defeating Blood Falcon and becoming the grand champion of the Vincent Saga. Agent N makes her first appearance on the end card. Trivia * THE BEACH EPISODE was not originally considered part of the Vincent Saga, as the highlights video did not include any fights from the tournament. ** The tournament was not considered canon at all by Alpharad until the Season 4 episode MAJOR IS HERE, in which he stated that the episode was so popular among the fans that he made it canon. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3